


The Proper Order of Things

by Bananatron



Category: Kill Six Billion Demons (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Misgendering, Offscreen Execution, canon-typical misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananatron/pseuds/Bananatron
Summary: A lesson, taught by 6 Juggernaut Star to 82 White Chain.
Kudos: 10





	The Proper Order of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the knightober prompt "Thorn Knight". Yes, I am aware that this is the prompt for day 1 and that today is the 5th.

Observe, brother.

First, the making of tea. This is not incidental. I condemn your humanity and engage in the preparation of food; this is not an accident. The tea itself is merely a side effect; what is important is the making.

You know the rituals as well, I see, but I suspect you misunderstand their message. The making of tea is a ritual for its own sake; no benefit to its creation, save for the proof that you know the trappings of nobility. Ah, but what could be better? Nobility is the most perfect armor and the sharpest sword. This is why I am its student.

There is, of course, no reason to drink it. We are beings of smokeless fire. But with this ritual we have established ourselves nobles. Now we may prove it. Follow.

Secondly, the bearing of justice. This is also not incidental. All justice, of course, requires a victim, and so one has been procured.

23 Liminal Blossom Punctures the Heart of the Unrepentant, Deliciously. A righteous name, is it not? A name which speaks to pain. A fragile name. It has crumbled. Perhaps 24 Liminal Blossom Punctures the Heart of the Unrepentant, Deliciously shall be a more worthy bearer of our cause.

As with the making of tea, the delivering of justice must follow the proper steps. First: the acceptance of pleas. Behold, as our weakened brother cries out to you. This is in the natural order of things. Next, the sentencing. No words need be spoken; his crimes are known and his punishment is obvious. You, too, know your crimes, do you not? You, too, have pleaded at the proper time. I see that you understand.

Now, the final step. Unlike with tea, this action serves a purpose; yet, it is still a message. Behold: the wheel. The circle. Pure. Infertile. This is no mere object I now hold, for it is the shape of justice. Behold the wheel. Behold the circle. Behold the violence I now inflict!

Now, I trust, you see the importance of the tea. Had we not made it, were we not nobles, this would be cruelty. But it is not. It is right. All we have done is right. You, brother, are but a fool who forgets that you are held to a higher purpose than those humans. Now: behold our purpose!

**METATRON LIVES!**

Now, brother, I hope that this has been an informative lesson upon the proper orders of things. Always remember: there is a proper shape of things.


End file.
